1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical detecting device, and more particularly, to a low-cost optical detecting device and a related method of adjusting synchronization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For eliminating effect of background noise, a conventional optical detecting device utilizes a reference point with specific flickering frequency to filter the background noise. For capturing the reference point with the specific flickering frequency by the image detector, two conventional detection methods, such as synchronous flickering detection and asynchronous flickering detection, can be applied to the image detector according to comparison between an exposure timing sequence of the image detector and a light emitting timing sequence of the reference light source. The conventional synchronous flickering detection method utilizes the optical detecting device to output a signal, and the signal is received by a receiver of the reference point. The light emitting timing sequence of the reference point is adjusted according to the signal receiving time, so as to synchronize with the exposure timing sequence of the image detector. However, the reference point includes the extra signal receiver, and has drawbacks of expensive cost.